User blog:SPARTAN 119/Real vs Fictional Rematch: Japanese Ground Self Defense Force vs Yamainu (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni)
Redo of a match that got no votes. The Japanese Self-Defense Force, the modern military of Japan. VS The Yamainu a shadow organization of the Japanese government, part of a (ultimately failed) plot by a group of war-era politicians to weaponize a virus native to the village of Hinamizawa in the 1980s. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= JSDF (From Wikipedia) The Japan Self-Defense Forces (自衛隊, Jieitai?), or JSDF, occasionally referred to as JSF or SDF, are the unified military forces of Japan that were established after the end of the post–World War II Allied occupation of Japan. For most of the post-war period the JSDF was confined to the islands of Japan and not permitted to be deployed abroad. In recent years they have been engaged in international peacekeeping operations. Yamainu (modified from Higurashi wiki) The Yamainu (lit. "Mountain Hounds") are a counter-intelligence force under the control of the "Tokyo conspiracy", a conspiracy to weaponize the Hinamizawa virus. Though they are initially there to protect Furude Rika (under codename 'R') and those working at the Irie Clinic, they are bribed by Takano Miyo to help her carry out her plan to destroy Hinamizawa. =Weapons= Note: In the case of the assault rifles, due to a "gap" in their arsenal, I gave the Yamainu a likely candidate (Howa Type 64) for the time period. Melee Weapons M9 Bayonet (JSDF) A 7-inch blade that can be used detached or on the end of a rifle, the M9 has a clip point and can, in combination with the sheath, be used as a wire cutter. Nightstick (Yamainu) Yamainu troops are seen using a simple wooden nightstick of about twelve-fourteen inches in length. 119's Edge The JSDF's M9 Bayonet for its superior reach when attached to a rifle. Handguns Sig Sauer P220 (JSDF) The standard issue sidearm of the JSDF, the SIG Sauer fires 9mm ammunition from a 9-round magazine and has an effective range of about 50 meters. Browning Hi-Power (Yamainu) The Browning Hi-Power is a 9mm handgun with a 13-round magazine and an effective range of about 50 meters. 119's Edge The Yamainu's Browning Hi-Power for its greater stopping power. Submachine Guns Minebea PM9 (JSDF) A submachine gun based off the IMI Uzi, the PM9 fire 9mm ammuntion from a 25-round magazine with a rate of fire of 1100 rounds per minute at ranges of up to 100 meters. Heckler and Kock MP5SD The MP5SD is an MP5 submachine gun equipped with an integral suppressor. The weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters. 119's Edge The Yamainu's MP5SD for its greater ammuntion capacity. Rifles Howa Type 89 (JSDF) The Howa Type 89 is a 5.56mm assault rifle capable of firing in full auto, semi auto, or three round bursts with a rate of fire of about 750 rounds per minute. The Howa can fire from a 20 or 30 round magazine. The Type 89 has an effective range of 500 meters Howa Type 64 (Yamainu) The Howa Type 64 is a 7.62mm assault rifle with a 20-round magazine and an effective range of 400 meters and a rate of fire of 500 rounds per minute. 119's Edge The JSDF's Howa Type 89 has a higher rate of fire and longer range, in spite of its smaller caliber. Rocket Launchers Panzerfaust 3 (JSDF) The standard JSDF rocket launcher is the Panzerfaust 3, a one-shot disposable launcher with a maximum range of 920 meters and fires a 110mm warhead. The Panzerfaust 3 is equipped with a telescopic sight. RPG-7 (Yamainu) The RPG-7 is a Soviet-made 85mm anti-tank rocket with a maximum range of about 920 meters and an effective range of 200 meters. 119's Edge The JSDF's Panzerfaust 3 has a longer range, is more accurate, and has larger warhead, more than making up for its one-shot nature. Grenades M67 Frag Grenade (JSDF) The M67 is a fragmentation grenade with a four-second fuse. The weapon has a 6.5 oz Composition B explosive filler. The grenade has a 15 meter casualty radius. Poison Gas Grenade (Yamainu) In one of the "bad ends" of Higurashi, the Yamainu used poison gas grenades to massacre the townspeople of Hinamizawa after gathering them in the town school. The weapon appears to take a short period of time before the gas reaches lethal levels. 119's Edge The JSDF's M67 Frag Grenade for its instant kill ability. =X-Factors= =Battle= *''JSDF:'' *''Yamainu:'' Abandoned quarry near Hinamizawa, Japan, 1993 A squad of JSDF cautiously make their way towards an abandoned quarry in Hinamizawa, on a mission to investigate the possibility of a Yamainu officer responsible for the Hinamizawa Incident hiding out the area. Suddenly, a burst of fire from a Howa Type 64 strike a JSDF soldier in the chest, killing him. A JSDF soldier armed with a Panzerfaust 3 catches sight of the Yamainu soldier who killed his comrade on the catwalks next to a large unmoving rock crusher roughly the height of a three story building. The JSDF soldier fires the Panzerfaust 3, the rocket impacting the top of the rock crusher and blowing apart the abandoned machine, killing the Yamainu on the catwalk. A Yamainu soldier armed with an RPG walks around the side of the abandoned foreman's office and fires his RPG. The rocket detonates near on of the JSDF soldiers, killing him. A JSDF soldier armed with a Howa Type 89 returns fire, killing the RPG gunner. The JSDF soldiers advanced, Type 89s and Minebeas in hand. They spot a Yamainu soldier taking cover in a tunnel in the side of the rock walls of the quarry. The Yamainu fires his MP5SD, but misses. A JSDF soldier with a Howa also misses, driving the Yamainu into the tunnel. The JSDF infantrymen stack up next to the tunnel, while their leader gets out an M67 fragmentation grenade and throws it in. The grenade explodes, killing a Yamainu . A JSDF soldier with a Minebea PM-9 enters first, only to be shot with a three round burst from a Yamainu's MP5SD. The two remaining JSDF soldiers make their way down the tunnel, to a large room that appears to store a large number of grenades. Two Yamainu in gasmasks enter, one of them tossing a poison gas grenade, before running towards a secret back door. The JSDF soldier put on their gasmasks and give chase. The JSDF pointman enters the nextroom and thrusts at a Yamainu less than three feet away with his bayonet. The Yamainu, however, blocks the blade with his nightstick and shoots the JSDF soldier in the head with a Browning Hi-Power. . Last remaining JSDF soldier fired a burst from his PM9 at the Yamainu, killing him, before going after the last Yamainu, who ran up a staircase to the exit. The JSDF soldier caught up to him as he walked out of a hidden trapdoor into the woods. "Drop your weapon!", the JSDF soldier ordered. The Yamainu soldier dropped his MP5... only to draw his Browning and shoot the PM-9 out of the JSDF soldier's hand. The JSDF soldier rolled out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting shot and drew his SIG Sauer P220. The JSDF soldier shot the Yamainu leader several times in the chest, dropping him to the ground, dead. The JSDF soldier gets out his radio calls for extraction. Category:Blog posts